One new Friend, Two new Foes
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny finds out that harry was cheating on her with Hermione, She finds comfort in unexpected arms and make a new Friend, or could it be more? D/G Trio Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: It's out of character, but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

XxXx

Ginny's POV

I looked into Harry's cold green eyes and saw nothing in them, so I walked away with tears in my eyes. That bastard, I caught him cheating on me with Hermione, I thought she was my best friend, I guess not. That slut, I kept walking and I slammed the common room door closed when I stumbled out of it. I was speed walking through the corridors and furiously wiping at my eyes. I was staring at the ground the whole time I was walking and when I looked up I found myself looking at the entrance doorway to the ground. I pushed open the door and walked blindly into the snow storm, then looked at my clothes, I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a t-shirt, but I didn't care. I walked to the lake and sat under the tree Harry and I used to always sit under, well until I found out he was cheating. I then felt hot tears roll down my cheeks and soon I was sobbing. I heard footsteps after I had finished crying and turned to see who it was, it was Draco Malfoy, he didn't have his mask on, he looked worried. But, I turned around and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head in them, shivering.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" He said in a normal tone of voice, which shocked me, I turned and looked up at him.

"Sitting," I stated blankly.

"In a t-shirt?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised, and I nodded and then stared out at the frozen lake.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a soft voice, which once again surprised me.

"Potter and fucking Granger." I bit out into the cold winds with a shake of my head, then continued, "Harry Fucking Potter was cheating on me with my so called best friend, yeah, like she's a friend at all, she's just a fucking slut. And Y'know you think you know someone but you don;t and I don't even know why I'm telling you this, because you're probably going to laugh in my face, so I'm going to shut up now."

"I don't think you're quite right, Weasley. I'm not going to make fun of you, they are fucking assholes, you know, you'd think Potter would know better, but I guess not. Oh and don't even get me started on Granger..." He trailed off as I looked at him while shivering and then he took his cloak off and put it around my shoulders.

"Thanks, but won't you need it?" I asked quietly.

"No, you need it more, you're bloody shivering, how long have you been out here?" He asked with no trace of a smirk or sneer or anything, he almost seemed... concerned.

"I'd rather be out here then with those fucking fools, but why are you out here?" I asked with a small smile.

"Just sick of those bloody annoying prats." He said with a look of distaste then continued, "and, I just, I want to get out. Like, my father keeps owling me and he's just obsessed with Voldemort.. it's sickening, I just wanna get out of here, until the worlds over..."

"I know how you feel..." I trailed off then continued, "Like, I just hate being here with a war raging, nobody will let me do anything, it's always 'You're too young to fight,' 'you're just a girl, Ginny.' Like it pisses me off, Ronald was doing all this dangerous shit when he was in his first year. They just think I'm fragile because of the chamber of secrets incident, they obviously don't understand that I'm older now.."

"That was you?" He asked looking surprised.

"Yes, it was, but that's in the past." I said firmly and then looked down and my shaking hands.

"You know, Weasley, I think we'll be great friends." He said with a small smile that looked very good on him.

"Me too, but I think we should be on a first name basis." I said with a small laugh, and then got up and took his cloak off and passed it to him.

"Keep it, Ginny." He said with a smile once again.

"Alright, well, I'll be going now, Draco. Owl me." I said the wrapped the cloak around myself and walked up to the castle and back to the common room with a smile on my face.

"Where were you?" I got questioned by Granger.

"Does it matter, Mudblood?" I asked with a sneer I knew Draco would be proud of.

"Ginny, how could you say that to me?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"I don't know, how could you have sex with my boyfriend, Granger?" I asked with the sneer still plastered on my face.

"Ginny, I'm so so sorry!" She yelped while the common room was staring.

"Fuck you and your dirty blood." I said and walked up to my dormitory with a smirk on my face, I got ready for bed and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

XxXx

A/N: Leave reviews if you want it to be a chaptered story. Love you, Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, chapter two! ;DD

I hope Y'all like this, Ginny is going to change her look a bit, but she keeps her hair colour and stuff. Aha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

XxXx

Ginny's POV

When I woke up the next morning I remembered everything that happened and let a smirk slip on my face while I looked around the dormitory to see all the other girls still asleep. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and my wand and headed for the shower. I washed my body and hair, then got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I grabbed my wand and dried my hair and felt I needed a change so I made it into huge wild curls and waved my wand once again and I have some make-up on. I grabbed my clothes and slipped my bra and knickers on, I put on my scoop off-shoulder white three-quarter sleeved shirt and put on a leather jacket over it with my jeans on. I walked back into my dormitory and put my dirty clothes and towel into the hamper and grabbed a pair of boots and slipped them on. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the common room, when I got down there was no one there so I walked out and to the great hall. When I arrive I saw the trio at the table and sneered at them, I turned my head to the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting there all alone, I smirked and walked up and plopped down beside him.

"Hey, Ginny." He mumbled out tiredly.

"Good morning sleepy head!" I giggled out, he then looked up at me and his jaw literally dropped.

"You look... Gorgeous." He said in a strange tone of voice.

"Thanks, you're pretty gorgeous yourself!" I said and started laughing and he too joined me not long after I started. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Hermione glaring at me.

"what the hell do you want Granger?" I sneered out, she looked taken aback, as did Draco and I turned and smirked at him while turning back around sneering at her.

"I- I just wanted to know why you were sitting with Malfoy.." She said in her fake kind voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Draco here is my friend..." I drawled out with a smirk on my face as I saw her face getting red from anger.

"Ginny, come to our table, now." She said gritting her teeth, all I did was let out a short laugh and a quick 'no.' She looked pissed after that, so she sat beside me and said, "Ginny, I'm sorry about what happened between Harry and I, but it's not like he liked you to begin with."

"Excuse me , mudblood, but you know that's not true, you're just a little slut, okay? Okay. Now back the fuck off before I make you, bitch." I sneered out feeling my anger radiate off of me.

"Granger, I would leave if I were you.." Draco spoke up for the first time, and she glared at us and walked away. Draco turned me to him and I felt my eyes sting with tears at the exchange. He took my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"she-She's never spoke to me like that before..." I muttered out in shock, and Draco hugged me tightly and I buried my head into his shoulder trying not to cry, those words hurt.

"It's okay Gin, she's just filth remember that.." He said calmly.

"You're right!" I snapped my head up as I said this and got up, pulling him with me. I pulled him to the Gryffindor table and we stood in front of them and I released his hand and smashed my hands on the table and said, "Now you listen here you fucking dirty mudblood, you have _no _right to butt into my life, so if you don't want to be hurt then I would _fuck off. _Here's a little teaser,"

I then punched her in the face and walked out with Draco trailing behind me leaving Granger, Potter and my brother in shock. We walked out to the grounds and to the lake and sat down beside each other. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Draco broke the silence by saying, "That was awesome.."

"I know right?" I said with a tiny smile on my face, we sat there throughout most of the day, not even going to classes, all we did was talk and share secrets. It was about dinner time when we were just staring into space then I felt eyes on me, so I turned and saw Draco looking at me. He started leaning in and I felt my heart race as I leaned in as well. Soon our lips were connected.

XxXx

A/N: Okay, end of chapter two! Review if you want any more chapters.


End file.
